


tattooed out of spite

by oldpapertowns



Series: chemical christmas 2020 [18]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: #fuckthefatherlord, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Tattoos, chemical christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldpapertowns/pseuds/oldpapertowns
Summary: “Tattoos are stigmatized to the point where you can’t use public baths if you’re tattooed-”Sokka interrupted to finish Zuko’s sentence, a grin growing. “-And because your ancestors were super stuffy, old-fashioned people, they’d absolutely despise you getting a tattoo!”A matching smile started taking over Zuko’s face. “Yeah, basically.”Sokka nodded sagely. “Fuck the father lord.”OR: zuko gets a tattoo
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko
Series: chemical christmas 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036416
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	tattooed out of spite

**Author's Note:**

> day 18 of chemical christmas - tattoo! prompt list by @saintmichale_ on instagram
> 
> posted 12-18-2020, edited 12-21-2020
> 
> disclaimer: i have never gotten a tattoo so i stalked quora forums instead. also huge thanks to Lolzadog who pointed out a few things that were a bit off! happy reading!!

“Zuko… Hinote?” a voice calls, mangling Zuko’s last name.

Zuko exhales and stands up, seeing Sokka do the same at his side, and the woman who had called his voice smiles at them politely.

“I’m Jin, and I’m going to be your artist for today. If you two could follow me to the back?”

The back has three closed doors, and Zuko and Sokka follow Jin into the second one. Sokka grabs Zuko’s hand and squeezes it. Zuko squeezes back before letting go and settling into the chair, watching as Jin unpacks a variety of instruments before turning back to him with a shaver in hand.

“This is going on your right upper arm, right?” Zuko nods, and Jin continues with a reassuring smile. “I’m going to need you to take your arm out of your shirt, but you can keep it around your neck. I’ll shave that part and clean it, draw the design, then we’ll get on with the outlining. Sound good?”

A minute later, Zuko’s arm is hairless and smells slightly of alcohol. He watches as Jin draws the design with deft strokes, transferring it onto stencil paper when it's done.

“Like that?” she asks, letting Zuko examine it.

As soon as Zuko nods, Jin grins and rubs something greasy right over his arm. “Okay. Here we go!” Jin lowers the now-buzzing pen, gloved left hand gripping Zuko’s arm. “Remember to breathe, and tell me immediately if you need me to stop.”

Zuko exhales slowly as the pen hits his skin. It feels- well, like needles are poking holes into his skin very quickly. He relaxes his shoulders, Sokka’s hand coming to hold his left and squeeze three times. Squeezing back, Zuko focuses on breathing through the initial sting and burning sensation, the warmth of Jin’s fingers through the rubber gloves and the buzzing of the pen.

The pain gradually fades to a burning that’s bearable, and it becomes easier to relax his shoulders. There are times when Jin has to go back to reline some parts, but the sharper pain is offset by the sensation of her wiping away what Zuko assumes is either blood or ink. He doesn’t look at the needle, instead closing his eyes and sinking into the burn, Sokka’s grip a tether to reality. Jin doesn’t make conversation, focused on the lining, which Zuko is thankful for.

The position he’s in is familiar - crossed legs, leaning back against something with a straight spine - and he finds himself drifting back to the day he’d decided he wanted a tattoo.

“I want a tattoo.”

Sokka had looked up at Zuko’s announcement, looking slightly surprised. “I’m all for it! Why, though?”

“Tattoos in Japan are associated with the yakuza,” Zuko said.

“The mafia guys, right?”

“Something like that. The point is, tattoos are stigmatized to the point where you can’t use public baths if you’re tattooed-”

Sokka interrupted to finish his sentence, a grin growing. “-And because your ancestors were super stuffy, old-fashioned people, they’d absolutely despise you getting a tattoo!”

A matching smile started taking over Zuko’s face. “Yeah, basically.”

Sokka nodded sagely. “Fuck the father lord.”

Zuko’s jolted out of the memory when his hand is squeezed. He opens his eyes to see Sokka holding out a cup of water, which he takes. Sokka’s looking at him, head tilted in a way that asks, _you okay?_

Zuko thinks about the pain - it’s gotten even more bearable, but his arm’s gone numb. (Has it really been that long?) He nods, and Sokka grins, more than a little relieved.

“It’s been about two hours,” he says, breaking the silence.

“You doing okay?” Jin asks, the pen not stopping.

“Yeah.” Zuko clears his throat, voice rusty. “Yeah, keep going.”

The buzzing of the pen is the only sound for the next hour save for when Zuko has to lay on his back, and then Jin turns the pen off and lets go of Zuko’s arm after giving it one final wipe. “You’re all done with the outline! Do you want to go onto the shading or do you want to come back some other time?”

The pain still isn’t too horrible, so Zuko opts for going onto the shading.

Jin nods and stands up, rolling her shoulders and putting the pen down. “You did well, not moving for that long.” She shoots Zuko a smile. “Take a break, walk around, see how the lining looks. I’ll need a few minutes to prepare for shading.”

Zuko takes the hand Sokka offers and lets himself be pulled up. “How’s it look?” he asks, smiling when Sokka gives him a quick kiss.

Sokka pulls back slightly and lifts Zuko’s right arm carefully, inspecting it. “Really badass. You’re good at this, Jin,” he calls.

Jin laughs from across the room. “You’re a flatterer. Thanks.”

Soon enough, Zuko’s back in the chair, waiting for Jin to lower the shading pen down onto his skin. The pain for shading is way sharper than the outline, especially when Jin goes over the same part multiple times, but it's still possible to ease into the rhythm of stinging and wiping after a few dozen deep breaths.

Zuko loses track of time, a comfortable silence descending over the room again. It’s probably been a few hours when Jin finally puts the pen down for the last time with a slow exhale, taking in her work.

“You’re all done!”

Zuko blinks his eyes open to look at his upper arm. Jin really has done a good job, the red of the tattoo vibrant even against his pink and raised skin. The black lines are bold but blend well with the colors, and the dragon itself is even better looking than the sketch.

Sokka whistles from next to him. “He’s lookin’ good!”

Nodding in agreement, Zuko looks up to give Jin a grateful smile. “It looks amazing, Jin. Thank you. The pain was more than worth it.”

Jin grins. “Thank you. I’m thrilled that you like it.” She then goes on to give Zuko a jar of jelly after smearing some of it on his arm and wrapping a bandage around it, explaining what to do in order to take care of the tattoo. She sends Sokka and Zuko off with a wave, telling them to come back whenever.

As they’re walking out the door (boy, is Zuko glad he paid upfront. The endorphins are wearing off and a steady burning is starting up in his skin), Sokka nudges Zuko’s left arm. “How do you like it?”

“I love it,” Zuko says truthfully, smiling.

“Me too.” Sokka’s quiet for a second. “Should I get one of Boomerang?”

“Go ahead,” Zuko responds, his laugh barely contained.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Sokka pouts, though his eyes are twinkling with mirth.

“Me? Laugh? At you?” Zuko widens his eyes in faux innocence. “I would never!”

Sokka snorts and elbows Zuko, and the two of them bicker all the way home, hands clasped together. (Even the burning of his upper arm can’t distract Zuko from the warmth in his chest.)

**Author's Note:**

> apparently people have been clicking my links on tumblr?? if ur from tumblr: hello!!!
> 
> so like yes technically speaking i have [tumblr](https://oldpapertowns.tumblr.com) (warning: it’s a sideblog) but i only use it as an archive of sorts (which means i use it to keep track of my works and will rb references if they ever come up)  
> however. if you wanna see me reblog the occasional post that May Or May Not have to do with a wip, come say hi! i dont bite i promise (john mulaney voice: hey, you could bite me and i’ll probably apologize to you)
> 
> thank you for reading!! stay safe sane n hydrated <333


End file.
